The present invention relates to fixtures for use in the display of merchandise. More particularly, the invention relates to the construction of a display pole assembly.
It is customary for merchants to utilize fixtures of various kinds to attract the attention of shoppers to merchandise which is offered for sale. Such fixtures range from a counter top display, where a pedestal-mounted support holds the merchandise to more elaborate structures which rest on the floor of the store or a store window. Such devices are usually plain and utilitarian in nature and, apart from the merchandise, which is displayed upon them, do not make a decorative contribution to the display. To provide decorative surroundings for the merchandise, such as for Christmas displays and the like, the merchant must frequently resort to custom-built structures which serve their purpose for a particular season and which are then either stored or discarded. Such display structures are expensive, since they must be designed and constructed on a one-of-a-kind basis, and are frequently too costly for the small merchant with a tight budget.
What is needed, therefore, is a display structure which is made up of a variety of standard components which can be selected and combined to provide a variety of decorative display structures. The components should lend themselves to mass production so as to be inexpensive, with the various parts being made available via catalog from, for example, the manufacturer or a warehousing distributor.